The New Players
by guitar-goddess16
Summary: Post War. The Gaang gets an invitation to the new upcoming event: A new reenactment of their adventures featuring the New Ember Island Players. They are all apprehensive since their last visit was not so accurate or appealing. But against their better judgement, they travel to Ember Island and prepare for the worst. Kataang, Maiko and surprise pairing.
1. Introduction

**Another story when I have so many other things to do? Of course. I happen to be the world's worst time management person so…updates may not be frequent unless I get the random urge to ditch my homework and write. So here is the introduction chapter!**

Life is the most curious thing. At least that is what Katara thought. A year ago, if you told her that she would be sitting in Ba Sing Se with the Avatar, the Fire Lord, and other war heroes as friends, she would've told you that you were insane. But here she was, sitting in the Jasmine Dragon with her best friends and boyfriend sipping tea.

The only person missing was Suki. She mysteriously left a few months ago, claiming it was only because the Kyoshi Warriors needed their leader. But when Sokka didn't protest her leaving, they all knew something was off. None of them questioned it, even to this day. They were still the same strong group minus one.

"We need something to do," Mai complained, "This is getting boring." The Gaang had been sitting around like this since yesterday. Last month, Sokka sent out a messenger hawk to everyone saying that they all needed to get together and go on vacation. Everyone finished their current project and rushed to Ba Sing Se for some much needed rest. And resting seemed to be the only thing they could do.

"What did you expect from the most boring city in the world?" Toph said sarcastically. She had her feet propped up on a table and she was leaning into the couch next to Sokka. The two were assigned to work on a project together to control crime and uprisings in the Earth Kingdom. So needless to say, the two had become even closer in the time together. Which, for them, only meant more sarcasm and unnecessary comments.

"More like: What did you expect from something my brother planned?" Katara rolled her eyes and made a face at Aang. They had really been enjoying their time alone. The work they had been made to do was strenuous. They had to quiet down rebellions and attend every peace meeting. Aside from that, they made a great team and their work got accomplished fast so they had more time for other activities. They were probably the busiest ones in the group but the happiest. Mai wanted to throw up every time the two came for peace meeting in the Fire Nation. She was glad Sokka was there to keep them from being lovey-dovey here.

"I expected some good food," Zuko grumbled. Being the Fire Lord meant having the best chefs always cooking for you. He had to admit he and Mai were being spoiled at the palace when they weren't working on the tedious projects that came with being the Fire Lord. "I also expected something a little more interesting seeing as Sokka always finds trouble."

"Yeah, he attracts the criminals like a magnet," Toph laughed and punched Sokka in the arm, "You should see Snoozles run from all the big bad guys." Everyone in the room laughed at Sokka's expense.

"Hey, I do _not_ run away from them, they chase me!" Sokka defended himself. Just last week, some scary buff guys chased him down through the city and threatened to pulverize him to pulp. But he most certainly did not run away from them. In Toph's opinion, he fled the scene screaming like a little girl.

"You have to run away to be chased," Aang pointed out. Everyone nodded with a chuckle. Sokka was officially a wimp. "But look on the bright side; you have Toph to save you from the big scary guys." Everyone giggled and Toph nodded her head feeling pretty good about herself. Sokka crossed his arms across his chest and blushed.

But Sokka was spared more embarrassment when a knock on the door interrupted them. "I'll get it," Aang stood up and walked to the door. It was after hours for the shop but many people would come in hoping to get a cup of tea anyway. But Aang did not expect to see a royal messenger at the door. "Um…hi?"  
"Mr. Avatar," The messenger bowed and held out a scroll. Aang took it with a 'thank you' and the man disappeared from the door step. Aang had gotten very used to their quick disappearances. They couldn't even be bothered by the Avatar.

"What is it?" Zuko asked. He was really hoping his advisors weren't already calling him back to the Fire Nation…

"An invitation," Aang's eyebrows shot up and his face set into a frown, "To: The Revised Adventures of the Avatar performed by the Ember Island Players."

…..

"Why did we accept that invitation?" Mai sighed as Appa landed on the Ember Island Beach. When Zuko was crowned as Fire Lord, he had his family's old beach house refurbished and now it was paying off.

"Because Sokka planned a crappy vacation," Toph said kicking some sand around. The sun was just beginning to set and the Gaang was walking towards the theatre. "I don't know why you guys decided to go to this thing. I rather sit at home and make fun of Snoozles."

"We know," Aang groaned. Toph had done nothing but complain so far. She didn't like flying again. It was too hot. She was hungry. Sokka was being too annoying. If Aang would've had hair, he would now begin to rip it out. "But they rest of us can't tolerate your constant 'flirting'."

"He does have point," Katara said while walking hand in hand with the Avatar. They were just making it through the now crowded city. People had obviously come from far and away for this performance. The Ember Island Players supposedly got new actors and it was a huge deal for them. No one in the group could care less.

"Of course you're going to agree with him," Sokka grumbled completely ignoring the fact that Aang accused them of flirting. "He's the only one you agree with now. Just forget about your older brother who has done so much for you!"

"Can you stop arguing?" Zuko hissed as they walked into the theatre. "I don't want to be embarrassed _again_." Everyone shuddered at the memory of their last visit together somewhere. It was a quite embarrassing story that none of them spoke of ever again. Everyone nodded in agreement with Zuko and shut up as they took their seats.

They got the Royal box seats which were just like the nosebleeds only with nicer seats and a personal butler man. Mai took the end seat and Zuko sat next to her. Aang was next to Zuko and Katara next to Aang. Toph sat in the row behind them and Sokka followed suit.

No one would admit it, but they were nervous. Well Mai and Toph weren't, but the other four were. They remembered their last visit pretty well. Mai was never worried or interested about anything and Toph wasn't displeased at all with her last character. Sokka wasn't thrilled about his character but after he gave the guy some good jokes, he wasn't too bothered by it. Aang, Katara and Zuko hated their portrayals with a passion. Aang was a woman last time, Katara was a whiny optimist and Zuko was a spiky haired asshole.

"Welcome to the Ember Island Players reenactment of Avatar Aang and the Gaang's adventures," a voice boomed from the stage. All eyes were on him and all whispers silenced. The Gaang was sitting nervously. This was going to be terrible and they all knew it. "We hope you enjoy the revised play!"

Katara patted Aang's hand in encouragement and Mai sighed and leaned against Zuko. Toph and Sokka sat awkwardly at the bench behind their four friends. "So Snoozles, ready to see how stupid your character is this time?"

"In your dreams."

"Too bad, because in your dreams, you character is actually more manly than mine," Toph crossed her arms and legs and tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in before her character appeared. "Maybe he'll even learn a new word besides 'meat'."

"You're terrible," Sokka mumbled unable to make a smart remark back at her. He crossed his arms too and stared at the stage deciding he wasn't going to let Toph get to him.

"Shh!" Katara said back to the earthbender and her brother. Toph stuck her tongue out at her as she turned around.

The torches dimmed around them and the curtain began to rise on the stage. The Gaang gulped. Here they were again.

**I know I know, nothing happened but I needed to see if anyone even liked the idea before going on. So review this if you think I should go on because if not, I'll probably not go through with it.**


	2. Act 1: Water

**Warning: This is the making of severe writers block, too little sleep, and having too many perverted friends. I've been having a hard time with this story so sorry if it totally sucks.**

_Things in italics are happening on stage _and things in normal font are the Gaang.

….

"Oh this is going to be rich!" Toph laughed next to Sokka who had already started to grumble. "I bet they'll have Katara pegged like last time," Toph kicked the back of Katara's seat in amusement.

But no one answered Toph because something much more interesting was going on onstage. Katara's character had the spotlight in the small canoe. "I'll say," Aang gulped. Zuko and Sokka sat staring at Katara's character. She had to be the hottest person they had ever seen. Aang blinked and glanced back at Katara who was looking pretty pleased with herself.

"Why are you guys all quiet?" Toph asked in confusion. With her feet, she couldn't see the big deal. Though the stage was remodeled for Toph's accommodations and made into stone so she could 'see', she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"She's hot!" Sokka whispered in awe to Toph. She looked at Sokka with blind eyes and shook her head. She should have know they were going to make Sweetness hot now that she was a huge war hero for taking down Azula and saving the new Fire Lord.

Sokka groaned as he looked to inspect his character. He was scrawny and even paler than the last guy. He was missing a front tooth and talked in a voice very close to Sokka's but only dumbed down.

"_Girls shouldn't be on fishing trips!" Sokka's character complained. He had his spear poised over water and was waiting for the chance to snag a fish, "All you do is scare them away. And now that you play with magic water…"_

"_That is it, Sokka!" Katara's character sprung up and started 'waterbending'._

Everyone in the crowd cringed. The girl portraying Katara was indeed very nice to look at but her voice….Aang shivered. The girl's voice was the worst thing he had ever heard. It was scratchy and high pitched and overall very annoying. Katara blinked and gasped. She did not sound like that!

"_I am tired of your endless complaints and sexist comments!" Her arms moved in crazy patterns and cardboard water engulfed the stage. _

_Sokka moved from his crouching position in to assess the damage. They were stranded on a block of ice and their canoe was shattered. "Now look what you did!" Sokka stood up and kicked at the air. "I told you magic water was stupid!"_

_But Katara was too preoccupied with the giant iceberg that was in front of her. She leaped up to the iceberg and stared at the chunk of cardboard ice. "What do you think it is?" She asked in awe._

Aang waited in anticipation. He certainly didn't want to be a woman again but he also didn't want to be some scrawny little kid like Sokka. He had really come a long way from being that. But now that Katara's character was super hot, he couldn't be shown up even though she did have a terrible voice. He didn't want Katara to realize she was too good for him because of this play. He unconsciously gripped Katara's hand tighter.

Katara glanced over sensing Aang's discomfort and moved closer to him. She knew he didn't want to be portrayed as a woman again. But she felt a little more optimistic since her character was portrayed so well….at least looks wise. Sokka's wasn't too bad either. They did capture his personality perfectly and incorporated it into the appearance.

"_I don't know, but don't touch it! It could be a fire nation trap!" Sokka yelled and covered his face. Against Sokka's advice she reached out and put her hand on the iceberg. Light engulfed the stage and blinded the crowd. "Dammit, Katara, I told you not to!"_

_As the light started to fade, a tall figure stumbled out of the ripped cardboard. Katara held her hands out as if to catch him but he tumbled down the side of the prop and landed on the floor._

Aang buried his head in his hands. This was not turning out well. He had only been on stage for a few seconds and his character was already embarrassing him. Katara stifled a gasp and gripped Aang's hand tighter. This was a terrible idea to come…

Toph tried to muffle her laughs and leaned on Sokka for support who was also dying of silent laughter. Mai was watching not too interested and Zuko raised his good eyebrow. This was already getting interesting.

"_Oh, spirits," Katara said quietly, "Are you okay stranger?" She knelt down next to the person on the ground as Sokka kicked him not too gently. "Speak to us!" she was being totally over dramatic and her voice getting even worse as she got louder._

"_Uh…" he said rubbing his head, "who are you?" the boy sat up and faced the crowd._

Katara's breath caught as did Mai's. They guy playing Aang was unbelievably handsome. Though Katara reasoned that Aang's looks were much more unique and he would mature much more nicely, she couldn't help but stare at the actor portraying Aang.

He had brown eyes instead of Aang's grey ones and his skin was pale. His nose had the perfect slope and his eyebrows arched to perfection. His ears were not near as large as Aang's and the bald look rather suited him. His blue arrows were obviously painted on and whoever did it did a pretty bad job. "Damn, Twinkle Toes sounds hot," Toph laughed aloud and gripped tighter to Sokka for support. They were both dying laughing at the play though no one understood why it was so funny.

Aang suddenly was very happy to be the Avatar. It really did come with its perks. And his character didn't have a horrible voice! He leaned back and smiled.

"_An optimist!" Katara's character said enthusiastically. At the same time Sokka said: "A skeptic!" Aang looked between them as something started to growl. Appa burst out of the iceberg. _

Aang blinked back surprise. Appa looked like a giant cotton ball! The Gaang was staring in awe that someone could even make a cotton ball that big.

"_It's a giant piece of meat!" Sokka rubbed his stomach and moved closer to Appa who was laying on the ice. "I could live a whole day off of that!"_

"_It's not," Aang put a hand out to stop Sokka, "That's my flying bison." Sokka tried not to laugh at how absurd that sounded. Who owned a flying bison? "You can't eat him. He's like part of my family."_

"_Yeah, and this is my flying sister. We can't eat her either," Sokka deadpanned. Aang raised his eyebrow and Katara put her hands on her hips. _

Toph and Sokka were at the point of dying because they were laughing so hard. "Oh this is great," Toph said punching Sokka in the arm. They all watched as Sokka just brushed it off and continued laughing along with her.

"I think they've officially spent way too much time together," Katara said with a roll of her eyes. She had no idea what was so funny. The jokes weren't even that good! She had to admit that it was kind of close to what happened but this was a serious matter!

"_Well, I don't know how things work down here but we don't eat people where I'm from…" Aang said taking a step back. Katara still had her nose in the air and hands on her hips. Sokka was flexing his nonexistent muscles._

"_Where are you from exactly? I bet you're from the Fire Nation!" Sokka said pointing his finger at Aang. But when he did this, he looked at his bicep and tried to find the position where it looked the biggest._

The Gaang missed most of the dialogue since Toph and Sokka were laughing so much but they did pipe down Zuko made his way to the stage. Zuko leaned back in his seat and pretended to not care about what was about to happen. He was the fire lord after all; they wouldn't cast him in a bad image.

But he was wrong. Aang and Katara were the only ones stealing the show when it came to looks. The actor playing Zuko had to be the ugliest person he had ever seen. His scar took up way too much of his face, which was really doing him a favor, and his hair pulled into a ponytail made his head look huge.

Mai chuckled and leaned in closer to Zuko. Maybe any girls watching this would assume that's what Zuko looked like in real life and stay away from him. Mai didn't want to have to break it to the poor girls they didn't have a chance. It took way too much effort.

"Zuko is so ugly!" Sokka laughed from behind them and Toph was slapping Sokka's knee. They were all starting to wish he would just shut up now or find a new seat.

"You're the one checking the guy out!" Zuko yelled and stood up to stare down the water tribe boy. Half the crowd looked up to their booth and stared at Zuko. He blushed and sat down low into his seat.

"_Uncle, we have to find the Avatar!" Zuko whined. "I want to go home and my head hurts and I'm hungry. The food out here sucks. I want to go home!"_

Aang coughed and Katara tried not to giggle. They figured people must still be a little sour about the war and the fire lords.

As time went on, the Gaang made their way to the Southern Air temple.

"_I'm starving! Where is the food out here?" Sokka asked rubbing his stomach. They were all walking through the temple with Appa, the cotton ball, following behind._

"_We ate five minutes ago," Aang told him. Katara nodded in agreement and they all stopped to talk. "Besides, there's a lot here to do besides eat."_

"_Yeah well I don't see anything to do," Sokka threw up his hands, "It's just rubble and shrubs." As soon as he said this, a certain lemur was ready to make his appearance._

_Momo was played as a real live monkey and was solid white and had bright green eyes. He jumped down from the roof and sprinted towards Sokka. Before Sokka could say his line, the monkey attached himself to Sokka's leg and did some…inappropriate things to his leg. _

_Sokka thrashed his leg around trying to detach the monkey but he clung tight and screeched up with him._

Toph was the first one to recover from the scene. She fell against Sokka and pounded her fist on his chest. "Gee I didn't know Momo like Sokka that much. I know you asked to borrow him not to long ago…I guess I know why," Aang blinked and shook his head. That image would never leave his mind.

"He's humping his leg!" Toph roared with laughter. Zuko and Mai even chuckled along with her and Katara was actually laughing. They could all tell that this was not planned because everyone on the stage was standing in awe of what the monkey was doing.

"We're not blind, Toph!" Sokka grumbled. She punched him in the arm and stopped laughing. "Oh right….sorry…"

"_I say we keep the lemur!" Aang smiled and slapped Sokka's back with a laugh._

Next up was the Island of Kyoshi.

Everyone in the Gaang was silent and void of laughter. They all knew what was coming up next: Suki. Thought they knew not the total reason for her leaving, they knew it would strike Sokka. It would be a harsh blow. They might as well show their respect for their friend and brother.

But Suki never showed up. The monkey stayed latch to Sokka's leg, they went through the rest of their adventures on the island but Suki's character never made an appearance. For once, Sokka and Toph were sitting behind them quietly. Aang and Katara glanced at each other in curiosity.

"_Look we didn't mean to trash the city," Aang said nervously. He was sitting in between Sokka and Katara at the end of a long table. Across from them sat the King. "We promise we'll fix it…sort of."_

"_Fix it?" The King mused, "How do you suggest that? You're not an earthbender are you? I know for sure that scrawny runt next to you isn't. I mean look at him!" Sokka paused mid bite and a turkey leg hung out of his mouth._

"_They could always do community service, King Bumi…" Bumi threw a turkey leg in his direction to shut him up but he missed and the leg struck Sokka across the face and then landed on Momo who was still attached to his leg. The monkey released itself and drug the meat of the stage._

"_Well now that the secret is out…"_

"_You're Bumi? What happened to you?" Aang asked in surprise._

"_I found this plant in the wilderness not too long after you left….."_

Sokka busted out laughing and Toph just shook her head. "At least the monkey found something better to do. Do you know how many vibrations that thing gave off? It was ruining the whole show!" Toph complained.

"The distraction was her getting turned on," Mai sighed. Katara and Aang stifled some more laughter and Zuko didn't even try to disguise it. Sokka poked Toph's arm and he could feel how tense she was. Hopefully, she wouldn't destroy everyone over that comment.

_Katara's loud and obnoxious voice broke through the entire crowd, "How can you not earthbend! It's part of who you are. You can fight back!"_

_Haru shook his head. He had longer hair than Katara and was very good looking. "I cannot do that Katara. It is of no use." Katara stomped her foot and continued her dramatic speech. Aang stood off to the side observing Katara (or more like checking her out) and Sokka was on the lookout for that stupid monkey._

"This is getting really boring," Zuko whispered to the rest of the Gaang. They all nodded in agreement but Sokka and Toph never lost their smirks.

"_Haru, we came to save you!" Katara yelled. Prisoners looked over to Katara and grunted. "And we brought this!" an explosion sounded and fake coal fell everywhere. Benders jumped up and began to throw it everywhere. _

_In the midst of all that, Katara found Haru in the large mass of benders. "Haru, you can escape with us! You can come with me!" She yelled above all the chaos._

_Even the actor flinched at her horrible voice, "I cannot come with you, Katara." Haru hung his head and turned away from her. "We can't be together."_

"_I don't understand," Katara whimpered. She put a hand on his shoulder and he proceeded to shake it off. "Haru…"_

"_Leave me alone! I'm gay!" Haru lied and ran away from Katara. She dropped her hand and held back a cry. Aang and Sokka showed up with the fluffy Appa and escaped from the scene._

Katara crossed her arms and snorted, "This is the most unrealistic play. It's almost as bad as last time." Aang nodded and they looked over to see that Mai and Zuko were talking in hushed voice about something.

"We're going to go make out for a while so don't bother us," Mai said in her usual bored voice. All four of them turned a shade of green at the thought of those two making out and told them to just leave already.

The play went on without any other significant parts. They went through the Winter Solstice, introduced Jet and the blue spirit. Next up was the Fortune Teller, Aunt Wu. Katara was disappointed nothing of interest happened there. In fact, nothing really interesting happened until they got to the North Pole.

Yue was introduced and the actress really did her no justice. Yue was much more beautiful and charismatic than the actress.

"_I'm the prince at my tribe, you know," Sokka bragged. He was met with a giggle and a flip of the hair. _

Later:

"_I really like you, Yue," More giggling followed before they kissed. _

And again:

"_We need to stop this if you're getting married," Sokka told her in a somber voice. She ran off the stage with a mix of a cry and giggle. _

Sokka grumbled from behind Aang and Katara and they too were pretty angry. They were good friends with Yue after all before she died. They could at least give her some more credit than some giggling.

Then Zhao came into the picture:

"_I will become Zhao the conqueror!" He announced. And as if on cue, Momo jumped on his head and started his actions from before on Zhao who was going crazy._

"Hey, that monkey's back Toph!" Aang laughed. Katara joined in and they watched as the actors tried to work around the new addition to the script.

Sokka glanced down at Toph who was sitting with her arms crossed and feet propped up on the chair in front of her. "Don't be such a grouch, after the intermission, you'll make your appearance."

Toph smiled and elbowed him in the side, "Shut up and watch the stupid play."

_Aang, in a costume of a blue fish made of water, marched across stage and kicked toy boats. It was much the same as the play before but instead, he was bending actual water around himself. He kicked around miniature boats and destroyed figurines of soldiers._

_While this was happening on one side of the stage, on the other side, Yue was becoming the moon. "I have to do this, Sokka," Were the first words she spoke. _

The three were at the edge of their seats and staring at the scene unfolding and Toph pretended to care.

"_But I have to protect you!" Sokka protested. He grabbed her hand but she jerked it back. "I love you," Sokka muttered. Yue frowned and moved closer to him._

"_I love you but my people need me, goodbye Sokka," Yue leaned forward and kiss him gently. She left him dazed and confused and floated up into the air thanks to some cables._

"That had to be the most touching thing I have ever seen, and I was there!" Katara said dabbing her eyes.

Toph shrugged, "I just can't wait 'til I show up. Stuff needs to get real. I mean who wants to watch all this mushy stuff? Nothing good happened at all. This is exactly what Sokka told me what happened."

Katara rolled her eyes. She didn't want to know why Sokka's version of the story even came close to that. "Let's just go stretch our legs out and get some food. Something tells me this intermission is going to be the best part of the play."

"You're just mad you character sounds like a dying monkey," Toph said standing up and yawning.

"I'm sorry but I don't sound like that," Katara defended herself. Aang and Sokka watched as the two of them argued.

"You sure? That's all I hear when you talk," Toph laughed and grabbed Sokka by the arm, "Let's go find some food, Snoozles." Sokka heard food so he gladly obeyed leaving Katara and Aang alone.

"I bet her character is going to suck," Aang bet Katara. She responded with a smirk. Their bets always resulted in some kind of fun. "And I bet Momo on it."

"I'm not sure I want Momo if I win that bet." Aang laughed as put his arm around Katara. Hopefully the next act would be a little more interesting.

**Yeah…so if you could review with some ideas, I will give you a huge shout out and you'll be my best friend. Like my facebook page or check out some of my other stories. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
